Hellsing the wedding of the No life King and queen
by The Unlife King Alucard
Summary: This is based off of Darkanime1's Waking the sleepy dragon so read it first and this is my first fanfic and its my first AXS it takes place the day before and day of the wedding monthes after her story
1. Chapter 1

**The Unlife King Alucard Presents:**

**Hellsing the wedding of Hellish Portions**

**The No Life King walked down the hallway to his lovely Police girl, Seras Victoria's door smiling a happy smile which unless he was killing something or having a actual challenge with a vampire or Judas Priest, was Uncommon to the Hellsing Manor. When he finally reached the door Alucard knocked and phased through the door. As he entered the Dungeon like room he heard her voice singing lightly and it seemed to be like a potent drug to him. It made him happy and felt humanity in his soul somewhat. He walked smoothly and quickly and tapped her shoulder as she turned he embraced her in a passionate kiss wrapping her up in his arms and her hand immediately goes to his cheek as cold as it was. When they break apart her smile is shining at him. "How is the dress Integra picked out for you Police Girl?" Seras nods" It's perfect but your not going to see it on me." Alucard makes a playful pout face "Why Seras Victoria?" She smirks slyly almost making The Vampire King not want to leave his Fledgling for the mental call from his master Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing…. **

**//Alucard MY OFFICE….NOW! //**

**Alucard smirked "Let me guess bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Seras Stuck her tongue out at her Master as he Phased through the Ceiling.**

**Seras smiled as she gripped the dress and looked at the ring that had a dark aura mist in it. She treasured it almost as much as her masters blood mixed with hers in the locket around her neck which she fought a past Fledgling of Vlad's past at a vampiric council meeting which ended in her finding her dragon familiar and training her other powers and finding her love for The Count Dracula, Alucard, The No life King and her master. She finally tried on the dress and thought it was beautiful and twirled and spun like any other girl getting married. Then she fell back on her bed as she began to fall fast asleep.**

**Alucard phased through the floor in front of sir Integra taking his hat and putting on his chest and bows "Yes My Master what do you require of your servant?" Integra smirked "How is your Police Woman?" Alucard smirked his eyes widened under his orange spectacles. "Giddy as School Girl well a Draculina School Girl." Integra lit a cigar and stood "Alucard as Your master I am giving you full Rights and ability unleash Control Art Restriction level zero if it means protecting this girl you love." Alucard grin widens his Cheshire cat like smile and he did something most unusual to him or his master, He hugged her He lets go quickly though "Sorry master Police Girl most be rubbing off on me." The Hellsing Heir just smiled "It's fine my Servant it makes you seem more human." Alucard resets his hat and begins to walk to the door "I need to go get my tux for this wedding and deal with one last problem."**

**Seras awoke and smiled at her dream that had swarmed her head. **

**FLASHBACK**

_**Her master came and he was smiling more than unusual so her vampire sense kicked in as he approached her. **_

"_**Police Girl could you follow me to the center of the maze I have a surprise for you." With that he became his familiar Dog and ran off phasing through the hedges. She smiled at him as he took off and followed suite but as her kitten form. The night air cooled her senses and made her calm as she chased after Alucard. As Seras came into the opening she changed back to her beautiful form and she sat on a bench as she looked around and sensed for her sire. He stepped out from behind a tree holding something concealed in his right gloved hand. "Alucard what is this about if you don't mind me asking." She said trying to politely as possible but smirking all the same. **_

_**Alucard leaned in and kissed her then as if he was bowing to Integra he got down one knee and revealed a open box with a ring that had a black mist in it apart of his essence to her. She gasped "M-Master it's beautiful." Alucard smiled up at her his eyes pulling her in "Police Girl, Seras Victoria and The No Life Queen will you marry me Vlad, Alucard The No Life King?" As she fell over passing out she muttering "Yes." and with Alucard's shadows catching her he phased into her room and slid her onto the bed and slid the ring on her finger finally having a perfect happy moment. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**She sat up and looked at the clock on the wall and changed back into her Police uniform and walked out into the hall and sensed outward toward her Sire's room but found nothing and he wasn't in the mansion so she sat back in her room on the bed day dreaming.**

**Alucard couldn't believe in all his years of being the king of the vampires that he'd be doing this. He kicked in the Vatican thirteen's door suddenly the whole organization jumped at him blades swinging as he drew his hands up "I need - wait scratch that I want Paladin Anderson for a event." The group raised there eyebrows and stopped and from amidst the crowd came a familiar voice "Now wha do ye need from me Vampyr?" Father Anderson strolled out into the room his blades in his hands as he looked at Alucard who had in his hands both his "Casul" 454 and the "Jackal" incase of a fight.**

**The vampire smirked "Well Judas Priest I need you for a Wedding….My wedding." The priest blinked and almost dropped his swords in pure shock and amazement. "And who would be ye lass?" Alucard phased through the floor then back up it behind the priest. "The police girl." Anderson smirked not turning around "Ah that lil lass I will do it but it will be a wedding unda holiness and the Vatican's eye." Alucard turned and walked back to the door "Good it's tomorrow Judas Priest." With that Alucard made a portal from the shadows and returned to Hellsing HQ the portal closing behind him..**

**Seras Awoke from her day dreaming with a sudden knock on her door and Walter's voice "Mrs. Victoria are you in your wedding dress Mrs. Integra provided you with?" Seras sat up shaking herself from her day dreams of her master and stuttered out "Y-You can come in Walter." No more than a second did she say that that The Angel of Death enters her room and eyes her up and down "Quite stunning Mrs. Victoria but I wonder what will we call you now? Mrs. Alucard? Mrs. Dracula? Mrs. Vlad maybe?" Walter said chuckling a small bit. Seras blushed laughing "Walter you can still call me Mrs. Victoria until we come up with a last name since Alucard doesn't really have one that doesn't send every vampire Red flag up into the air with a nuke." Walter nodded "Good exaggeration and well Mrs. Draculina or Alucard it is then." He tossed her a blood packet unopened "You might want to change before eating it since you can't reform like your master….Yet." With that the Butler bowed and stepped back out.**

**Alucard walked down the hall as he had the morning before but instead of returning to his No Life Queen's room he went to his. He sat in his throne and began to drink blood and laid his head back smiling but then formed a target using his shadows in his room as he took his Casul 454 and fired all six shots simultaneously they all hit their mark. **

**//Police Girl//**

**//Huh what…Oh master what is it?//**

**//Day dreaming?//**

**//Don't tell me you saw them!// **

**//Ha Ha not yet.//**

**//Well don't okay?//**

**Then as on cue Police Girl Seras fell into his lap giggling. Alucard eyed her. "You've gotten better and I got the priest." Seras looked up at him smiling and asked cocking her head to the side "Really? Don't tell me it's that priest from cheddar." Alucard laughed and shook his head "No…..It's the Judas Priest." Seras almost jumped "What?" Alucard smirked "I told him I promised not to slaughter him next time I saw him if he did this." Seras put her head on his chest. "Ha Ha Alucard." He laid his head on hers and they both began to fall asleep. Alucard awoke suddenly blood on his face streaming down as he touched his face the blood stained his gloves.**

**//That nightmare is going to drive me crazy.//**

**FLASHBACK**

_**It begins with Alucard waiting at the Alter for his Beautiful Seras Victoria when suddenly there's a shot and blood starts spreading across her chest. Alucard rushes forward and catches her in mid-air and she speaks weakly "A-Alucard….I-I love y-you." with that her hand falls and she turns into a skeleton then explodes in his arms and then he awakes.**_

**FLASHBACK END**

**Seras stirs and Alucard hopes his queen didn't get the dream with their mental link. Alucard picks her up and sets her gently on his bed as he strolled out. "Good Night kitten." Alucard strolled out into the hallway where his master Sir Integra wait her leaning on a wall a cigar in her mouth. "Servant why do you dream of such things" Alucard shrugged and frowned "I worry and love Police Girl." Integra nodded "But we know what it means when a vampire especially you gets a vision."…..**


	2. Chapter 2

HELLSING : The wedding of hellish Porptions

CHAPTER 2: The woman with a Poison

My names is Hermes eating my wings to make tame

Seras stirs and Alucard hopes his queen didn't get the dream with their mental link. Alucard picks her up and sets her gently on his bed as he strolled out. "Good Night kitten." Alucard strolled out into the hallway where his master Sir Integra wait her leaning on a wall a cigar in her mouth. "Servant why do you dream of such things" Alucard shrugged and frowned "I worry and love Police Girl." Integra nodded "But we know what it means when a vampire especially you gets a vision." Alucard nodded and continued his path out onto the opening where he proposed to Seras and sighed looking at his hands thinking of the dust exploding everywhere and the pain and sadness that he would feel if he ever lost his precious Seras Victoria. He would fight and find a way to save her even it meant giving up the world and his immortality. He thought back to when they first met….

FLASHBACK

_He strolled through the forest seeing a woman ghoul stumbling towards a strawberry blonde who had her gun raised. He quickly ran his hand through it's chest as it exploded and she lowered the gun a little bit but not much. "Hmm Beautiful night isn't it Police girl?" She raised her eyebrows and lowered her gun a lot more. "Hmm?" Alucard smirked his eyes glowing behind his orange goggle like glasses. "It's especially beautiful of course if you're a blood sucker!" She raised it up quickly and shot him in the shoulder. He was knocked back laughing as he regenerated his arm. "Your not human!" She said terrified as she turned and ran. He said taking a small step forward "Why? Would of shot me if I wasn't?" _

_END FLASHBACK_

He laughed looking at his shoulder then he heard a familiar voice that chilled his core without effort.…. "Laughing from The No Life King?"

Seras awoke and looked around for her love, but found none and got up sensing danger she rushed from the room trying to use her mind to find Alucard.

//Master where are you?!//

//In the maze//

//Are you okay?//

//Yes…stay in your room though.//

She stopped in the stairwell of the opening to see Alucard looking at a Woman whose eyes were red and she wore a black version of her masters regular outfit. Seras instantly drew a small fire arm and loaded a clip with bullets like her master's Jackal anti freak weapon uses…

Alucard stood and turned looking at the woman grabbing and pulling his Casul 454 and The Jackal and aiming for head. "You!" She smiled laughing "Is that how you treat a old friend?" Alucard was really angry "Yeah since your supposed to be dead and since I loved you once Camishia!" Camishia smirked and put her hands up and walked forward and grabbed his hands and made them lower and looking into his eyes mesmerizing him it seemed like. Camishia leaned into kiss The No life king but was interrupted by a pain unlike any other..

Seras Victoria shot her gun and as the silver Manchester bullet ripped through the woman she screamed and fell back. Alucard blinked then turned smirking at her. The woman turned in looked at the girl as she stood and came and stood by Alucard who had his guns raised upward. Seras spoke calmly as she took aim with one hand using the other to grasp her masters one with the Casul454. "You had better leave." She growled and looked at Seras angrily. "Who is this Vlad your new "love"?" Alucard aimed the jackal higher and repeated what his Fledgling had said. "You had better leave Cami." Cami growled "He will leave like he did the rest!" Then she phased through the hedges and disappeared through the night.

As she disappeared Alucard fell to his knees and She grabbed him and put his arm around her. "Seras" he muttered. "I-I'm Sorry." Seras blinked hearing her master apologize was weird even if they were getting married.

She sighed and began to walk to his masters room "Master who was she and I knew something was wrong." He chuckled "How did you know?" She smirked "You lowered your weapons." Alucard gets a confused look and stares at her. "Huh?" She smiled "You never lower your weapons if someone ticks you off you blast them to pieces." Alucard began to laugh "You know something Seras? I don't think that was your Draculina part telling that but your cop side…Police girl." As he finished Seras kicked in Integra's door "SIR INTEGRA! WALTER! ALUCARDS HURT!"

Alucard coughs and looks at his Seras who had his hand gripped tightly with hers as Walter drains some blood with a needle and puts under a microscope to examine. "Cami has learned some new tricks." Integra and Walter look up and they both blurt out at the same time. "Cami? As in that vampire from the states?" Alucard chuckled and nodded. "Well examining this blood I know how to cure her little love infection, but your not going to like it." Seras and Alucard looked at Walter "What is it Walter?" Walter sighed taking off his spectacle and cleaning it with a rag. "You must drink holy water but in your weakened state it could kill you…."

To be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing The wedding of Hellish Porptions

Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame.

Chapter 3: The choice is yours.

Presented by The Unlife King Alucard.

Alucard coughs and looks at his Seras who had his hand gripped tightly with hers as Walter drains some blood with a needle and puts under a microscope to examine. "Cami has learned some new tricks." Integra and Walter look up and they both blurt out at the same time. "Cami? As in that vampire from the states?" Alucard chuckled and nodded. "Well examining this blood I know how to cure her little love infection, but your not going to like it." Seras and Alucard looked at Walter "What is it Walter?" Walter sighed taking off his spectacle and cleaning it with a rag. "You must drink holy water but in your weakened state it could kill you…."

Seras began to have blood red tears roll down her face as she heard Walter's news. The fact that Alucard might die from a cure to a fellow vampires poison was heart breaking. She couldn't stand it so she ran from the room and out into the hall and collapsed against a wall. Soon after Integra came out and sat by her. "Seras Alucard will not die incase you haven't noticed he's been through worth and then he had nothing to fight for except that he was doing his job but now he has something to fight for on a personal level not just a business one." Seras looked up the blood tears rolling down her face "Really?" Integra nodded "Your more important to him than immortality itself or me. Now go see him and help him fight this off." Seras nodded wiping her tears away "Who is Camishia?" Integra sighed lighting up a cigar. "She was a vampire who came to Hellsing after Alucard's heart after seeing him in the 16th century or so…..

FLASHBACK

_The door to the Hellsing Manor slammed open with a woman standing there in a similar outfit as The No Life King just in black. She was obviously Vampyric with her red blood lust filled eyes "Alucard the King Of the Vampires eh?" Alucard instantly drew his Casul 454 "May I ask you your name before I kill you?" The woman smirked and drew out a envelope and threw it at Alucard who caught it with his hand. He quickly opened it and took out the paper and let the envelope drop to the ground and as it did it turned to dust and the dust rose and imprinted words on the paper._

"_To everyone else you are scum and hated"_

"_but to me you're a beautiful portrait and loved."_

"_Since your darkness welled up my heart I longed for you"_

"_I am Camishia the vampiric woman with a human heart."_

_Alucard looked up at her and relinquished his weapon. "So Camishia have we met before?" Camishia grinned "Call me Cami and you walked past me while in London dealing with a certain Lucy and Mina I believe." Alucard Blinked not hearing those names for sometime he growled "You don't have the smell of my No Life Queen!" He drew his gun and fired a shot into her arm which spurted out blood. Integra looked up from her newspaper and drew her own gun and walked over to Alucard from the corner she was standing in. "You should leave before my Servant and I end your un life…The hard way!" With that the heartbroken vampire disappeared._

_END FLASHBACK _

Seras sighed "I have a bad feeling about this with her and our wedding." Seras stood and helped Integra up "I'm going to sleep I will contact Alucard through the mental link." As she left she ran to her room and jumped onto her bed and fell fast asleep as soon as her head hit the soft, fluffy, pillow…

//Master?//

His weak voice returned her precious light voice.

//I'm here police girl.//

//Master are they putting you in a coma like state?//

//Yes police girl I will be able to dream so we can go together.//

//Good I was hoping t-that..//

Silence happens as they both come forth into a familiar spot in Transylvania where he had taken her to meet the Vampire council which turned into a mass slaughter. She ran and embraced him "Master your not telling me something." Alucard sighs and holds her closer "Seras it's nothing I can't handle." She looked up tears rolling down her face "Alucard you made me I want you to stay!" Alucard nods and kisses her forehead and speaks "Seras Victoria I can hand-" Suddenly she is flung back as his chest lights up and he explodes making her wake. She jolts and phases through the door and bolts up the stairs to Integra's door ramming it down with her shoulder. She looks up and screams with joy "M-MASTER!" Alucard is standing his hat now on his head, glasses covering his eyes, guns in each hand and his gloves with the symbol glowing red then he yells "That wretch dies!" Then Seras comes running forward and jumps onto him kissing him. "Master your okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hellsing the wedding of hellish proportions

Presented by The Unlife King Alucard:

Chapter 4: Camishia you wretch!

She jolts and phases through the door and bolts up the stairs to Integra's door ramming it down with her shoulder. She looks up and screams with joy "M-MASTER!" Alucard is standing his hat now on his head, glasses covering his eyes, guns in each hand and his gloves with the symbol glowing red then he yells "That wretch dies!" Then Seras comes running forward and jumps onto him kissing him. "Master your okay!"

Alucard grin being covered in kisses by his fiancé Seras Victoria "Thinks she can take down the King Vampire I'll show her you and me both Seras Victoria!" He declared victoriously and angrily! Walter and Integra watched in awe and happiness as Alucard once returned to his power…

The Night's moon shone brightly as well as with lights in the garden for the wedding of The No life King and Queen. Alucard is wearing his tux that he had worn upon meeting Lucy and Mina in the 16th century. As Alucard stood there he watched as Seras began to walk toward him Anderson smirking and whisper to Alucard "Yer lass tis beautiful monster."

Alucard nodded chuckling "She always has been Judas Priest." As she was in mid-stage there was a shot and Alucard ripped apart and reformed from shadows behind Seras taking a shot in his chest "Camishia!" Seras turned and saw the woman a gun in her hand like Luke Valentine's, a flintlock pistol, "Alucard! You were mine! You knew it yet you gave me up so I came to end hers so you can fell my pain and give into me." Suddenly Alucard reforms in his regular attire guns drawn "Cami I'm going to say what I said to a vampire priest once." Seras blinked remembering that fateful day. "Prepare for a eternity in hell!" Cami cackled and began firing at everyone " I don't intend on going!" Alucard grabbed seras and phased her to her room to change and disappeared again back to the fight where Cami's ghouls were assaulting the guests with gunfire but they were firing back.

//Seras come back with your weapons and don't fire till I signal//

//Yes master//

Alucard appeared behind Cami "First you try to poison me then you assault my Queen now you attack my master! Cami you have crossed the line!" Cami turned and began firing as Alucard took the shots he kept on reforming and moving forward as he pulled back his arm and rammed it forward through several ghouls heads and using the Casul 454 to unleash a volley at her and the ghouls. "You are a fool who creates slaves to do your dirty work and can't even hold her own against a single one of these ghouls unless controlled by their creator! Your not worthy of the lowest pits of My familiars!" With that Alucard rammed his hand through her chest and drew The Jackal and fired a shot into her skull as her body obliterated into dust.

Seras lie on the roof sniper ready aimed at the vampire's head ready for the shot and command of her master. Suddenly when the vampire was dust without her help Alucard began to cackle maniacally and she realized that the ghouls weren't disappearing and she was about to yell "Ma-" When a blade is rammed through Alucard's chest and he falls forward and from behind him is Cami ready to finish him with another sword. "Good bye Alucard my old lover." Alucard moves his hand downward and snaps his fingers at the same time while falling.

//Aim for the head police girl.//

//Master please don't leave me//

Seras Victoria shot her Harkonnen and without a warning or chance to stop or copy herself the round rammed off her head making the body fall to it's knees then explode with the ghouls as well. She then left her gun on the roof and jumped and slid off the roof and ran to Alucard who was removing the sword grimacing. "Alucard!" He looked up grinning "I told you that Wretch would die!" He dismantled his weapon and looked at his cut up suit and her perfect Hellsing uniform. "Shall we get married Seras Victoria?" She smiled and took his arm and they walked to the alter together as the priest began "We are Gathered here together to bind one monster to the otha…..


	5. Epilogue

Hellsing a Wedding Of Hellish Porptions

Epilogue

Presented by The Unlife King Alucard

Seras and Alucard walked holding each others hand in the halls of Hellsing manor and out into the maze. As they reached the middle they embraced each other in a passionate kiss for a minute then breaking apart and continued to stare into each other's eyes as Alucard spoke it was calm and soothing. "Shall we go hunting my Queen?" Seras smiled her blush showing nodding "Yes my stomach has been bothering me since the middle of our walk." They began to change and run off phasing through the grass happy free and almost human. They raced around the city for most of the night and before dawn they returned inside and fell asleep in each other's arms in the catacombs in the Hellsing manor protected from the sunlight……


End file.
